


Дин не слушает "Eurythmics"

by Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин с Касом делят одну кровать. Начинается-то все невинно, а потом перерастает в нечто большее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дин не слушает "Eurythmics"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean Doesn't Listen to Eurythmics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74460) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



Если уж на то пошло, во всем произошедшем был виноват Сэм.

– Ножницы, Дин, серьезно? – он состроил самое неискреннее из известных человечеству сочувственное выражение. Эта фраза, фактически, была последним, что Сэм сказал брату за весь остаток вечера, потому что тот слишком злился, чтобы поддерживать хоть какую-то беседу. Дин лишь слушал вполуха, в то время как Сэм старательно показывал Касу, как пользоваться зубной щеткой, мыться и переодеваться.

Дин тоже проделал все это – чистка зубов, душ, смена одежды – как часть завершающего ритуала, обозначающего окончание любого дня, но прошли эти действия как в тумане. Для него весь мир сосредоточился на его собственном грандиозном раздражении, замечая мало что еще. Он настолько зациклился, что даже после разговора, споров, камня-ножниц-бумаги и последовавших затем привычных действий с некоторыми дополнениями в том, что обычно исполнялось как дуэт в их маленьком кочевом турне, до сознания Дина не совсем доходило, что должно было произойти. По крайней мере пока он, развернувшись, чтобы укладываться в постель, не увидел Кастиэля, сидевшего на краю его кровати. 

– Я не хочу причинять тебе неудобство, Дин, – осторожно произнес Кас.

На секунду Дин вообще забыл, что ему полагалось чувствовать какие-то неудобства, потому что Кас практически тонул в одежде Сэма, воротник которой был ему настолько широк, что угрожал обнажить плечо, а руки Каса в огромных рукавах казались еще тоньше. А еще он выглядел очень обеспокоенным, что, тут Дину надо было это признать, не было оправданно, поскольку не то чтобы Касу хотелось с течением времени становиться все более человечным. Не то чтобы Дин и Сэм могли знать, что этот день станет именно тем днем, когда Кас внезапно объявится с заявлением, что его силы иссякли, а спустя пять минут начнет клевать носом, и это приведет к предложению Сэма, чтобы Кас остался на ночь с ними. Единственной загвоздкой оказалось то, что из-за наличия в их комнате всего двух кроватей кому-то явно пришлось бы делиться.

– Все в порядке, – вздохнул Дин. – Просто… люблю, когда есть личное пространство, как сам знаешь.

Кас кивнул, уставившись на кровать так, словно молчаливо приказывал ей вести себя подобающе.  
– Я буду стараться держаться на своей стороне.

Что он сразу и сделал, скользнув под одеяло, – выглядя при этом ошеломленным ощущениями и с довольным видом зарываясь поглубже – а потом осторожно устроившись на своей половине матраса. После того как Дин, в свою очередь, забрался в кровать, между ними оставалось немалое пространство белого хлопка, а потом он совершил ошибку, взглянув на Каса, потому что, ну конечно же, тот пялился прямо на него. Было это ни разу не настолько близко, как когда Кас, бывало, подходил к нему, но одно дело играть в гляделки стоя и полностью одетыми, и совсем другое – делать это в горизонтальном положении, да еще и под одним одеялом. Расстояние в меньше чем фут между ними казалось слишком маленьким.

– Да ну тебя, – огрызнулся Дин. Он поморщился от резкости собственного тона, но Касу, похоже, было все равно. Тот просто перевернулся на спину и взамен уставился на потолок.

– Тебе нужно закрыть глаза, – посоветовал еще не ложившийся Сэм. Кас немедленно подчинился.

Послышался шорох одеяла, а потом характерные звуки: Сэм, единолично укладывавшийся в свою прекрасно пустую кровать. Дин не видел, как это происходило, потому что был слишком занят наблюдением за Касом, благообразным положением переплетенных пальцев на его груди, решительной хмуростью лба, словно тот пытался разобраться со всеми этими человеческими штучками без помощи письменных инструкций или практических демонстраций.

– Тебе нужно расслабиться, – пробормотал Дин. – Прекращай думать.

– А как можно прекратить думать? – не открывая глаз, спросил Кас. У него были действительно длинные ресницы. Дин никогда раньше не замечал этого, поскольку обычно был слишком занят, чтобы их разглядывать.

– А вы, ребята, не знаю, не медитируете или вроде того? Не ищете внутреннего равновесия?

Голова Каса дернулась в кратком кивке. Дин наблюдал, как грудь Каса мерно поднималась и опадала, а расслабился, лишь когда морщинки вокруг глаз Каса разгладились, а губы чуть приоткрылись. Каждый последующий бессознательный выдох был столь же тих, как и вдох.

Дин был рад, что Кас может немного отдохнуть. Но он был бы гребаным лжецом, если бы сказал, будто его не беспокоило настолько быстрое очеловечивание Каса, что у того даже возникла потребность в сне.

Пару часов спустя Дин узнал, что Кас уже стал достаточно человеком и в других аспектах. Дин спал, исхитрившись наконец посреди праздных мыслей ни о чем конкретном соскользнуть в дрему, а потом был снова разбужен, потому что Кас не сдержал обещания насчет придерживаться своей стороны кровати.

Так что Дин проснулся с прижатым к его шее ртом и касающимся кожи горячим дыханием.

У него ушла секунда на то, чтобы вспомнить, кому этот рот принадлежал, и когда до него дошло, он был решительно бодр, а про сон и думать забыл.

Сэм виноват. Во всем этом был виноват Сэм.

Ага, Сэм был виноват в том, что к Дину прижимались шесть футов восхитительно пахнувшего не-совсем-ангела, теплого, уютного и сбежать от которого не было ни малейшего шанса. Тяжелая, как тот якорь, рука Каса покоилась на груди Дина, а ладонь лежала прямо под его подбородком. Когда Дин на пробу попытался сдвинуться, то понял, что между его ног была просунута нога Каса, обнаженная кожа на голенях Дина улавливала ощущение прижатой чужой волосатой угловатой ноги.

– Кас, – всполошенно прошептал Дин, и единственным, что удерживало его от отшвыривания Каса в сторону, был ужас. Дело в том, что ощущение обхватившего его теплого тела было просто чертовски офигенным, за исключением того момента, где это тело принадлежало очень хорошему другу, который на это дерьмо не подписывался. Вся ситуация приобретала совершенно неловкий оборот, а Дин действительно не хотел доводить все до неловкости, потому что таковая могла бы разжаловать их с Касом отношения из "очень хороший друг" в "никогда больше не посмотрим друг другу в глаза".

– Дин, – прошептал в ответ Кас, и Дин чуть было не вздохнул с облегчением, вот только почувствовал, как Кас подполз ближе, зарываясь пальцами в его футболку, в то время как ногой еще плотнее обхватил его ногу. Дин попытался отстраниться, и в итоге ему удалось лишь сдвинуться достаточно далеко, чтобы получить визуальное подтверждение тому, что Кас на самом деле все еще спал, а потом тот снова прижался к нему.

Дин пялился в потолок, гадая, что же он такого натворил (в последнее время), чтобы заслужить ангела на полпути к падению, прижавшегося к его бедру полуночным стояком. И в бок ему упиралась точно эрекция, если только Сэм не запихнул в штаны батон болонской колбасы, прежде чем выдать их Касу на переодевание.

– Кас, – зашипел Дин. – Кас, тебе нужно…

Кас издал тихий, довольный звук, подобных которому Дин никогда раньше от него не слышал. Дин и не знал, что Кас мог воспроизводить такие звуки, поэтому был в шоке услышать где-то возле своего подбородка как их, так и последовавший практически за ними тихий стон наслаждения. Кас лежал, уткнувшись носом Дину в шею, а его тело двигалось в четком ритме, в результате которого его член проезжался по телу Дина.

До Дина дошло, что Кас произнес его имя.

Его имя.

– Кас? – с любопытством произнес Дин.

– Дин, – отозвался Кас, слово получилось невнятным, но и перепутать его с чем-то еще было невозможно.

Не было смысла отрицать, что Дин завелся, тем более что, эй: шесть футов восхитительно пахнущего не-совсем-ангела трахали его бедро и практически выстанывали его имя. И, даже учитывая весь богатый сексуальный опыт Дина, происходящее действительно было чем-то совершенно новым, не считая все еще маячившей угрозы, что статус "очень хороший друг" развеется как дым, так что он ни хера не имел понятия, как все сделать так, чтобы знатно не испоганить все будущее положение вещей.

А потом, вот срань господня, Кас сдвинулся достаточно высоко, чтобы между его членом и животом Дина не осталось ничего, кроме слоя влажной ткани. Дин зажмурил глаза, осмеливаясь лишь дышать через рот, и при этом виновато смаковал ощущение потиравшейся о него теплоты, попадавшей на его кожу влаги, просочившейся через ткань. 

Кас уже в открытую стонал Дину в шею, мягкие прерывистые звуки казались слишком громкими в тихой комнате.

Дин зашипел, когда Кас снова сдвинул ногу, так что ощутимый вес его бедра переместился вплоть до нажатия на динов стояк. Пофиг на слой ткани между ними, все равно это было давление, обещавшее сладостную разрядку в ближайшем будущем, и Дин просто подался навстречу этому касанию. Кас, казалось, понимал, что происходило и что это означало, потому что начал покачивать бедрами уже по-настоящему, и движения его были достаточно сильными, чтобы тут же вызвать в теле Дина ответное желание двигаться.

Лучше уж потом попросить прощения, потому что Дин сграбастал Каса, обхватив его руками, и сжал между собственными ногами его своенравное бедро. Бедра Дина, подбодренные издававшимися Касом довольными звуками, двигались уже по собственной воле. Простого трения друг о друга оказалось достаточно, чтобы возбудить Дина, быстро подводя его к оргазму, который в планы на ночь не входил совсем.

Судя по всему, терлись друг о друга они достаточно жестко, потому что Дин ясно почувствовал тот момент, когда трусы Каса сползли вниз, а высунувшаяся головка его члена уже напрямую прижалась к коже Дина. Этот простой контакт был уже за гранью сексуальности, короткие толчки Каса оставляли влажный след на боку и животе Дина.

– О, господи, Кас, – зашипел Дин.

Что-то изменилось. Дин был не настолько опьянен, чтобы не заметить, что вся ритмичность Каса внезапно сошла на нет. Тот все еще отчаянно толкался, но движения стали отрывистыми и неуклюжими, потеряв всю былую плавность. Дин повернул голову, и, конечно же, глаза у Каса были распахнутыми и шокированными.

– Дин, я… – голос Каса звучал настолько униженно, что у Дина не было выбора, кроме как перекатиться на него и заткнуть рот поцелуем.

Действительно хорошим поцелуем к тому же, потому что еще и первым. Глубоким, влажным и отчаянным; рот Каса казался сладким словно мед, когда Дин скользнул в него языком. И пока таким образом отвлекал Каса, Дин протянул руку вниз, чтобы сдернуть их трусы, а потом сжал их ноги вместе в уже обнаженном прикосновении.

Дин проглотил вздох Каса, улыбнувшись, лишь когда руки Каса легли ему на спину и ухватились за него изо всех сил.

Кас издал какой-то глубокий гортанный звук, вибрация от которого докатилась до рта Дина, а потом он влажно и грязно кончил на тому на живот. Дин отстранился от рта Каса, позволяя ему дышать, а тот закусил губу и тихо постанывал.

Дин уткнулся носом в подбородок Каса, когда тело под ним начало медленно расслабляться.

От первого робкого прикосновения руки Каса к стояку Дина тот удивленно напрягся. Когда Дин поднял взгляд, Кас выглядел удовлетворенным и еще пребывал в послеоргазменной неге. Но в выражении его лица уже сквозило знакомое напряжение, когда Кас обхватил пальцами Дина и начал жестко водить рукой. У Дина ушло не особо много времени, чтобы достичь разрядки, его сознание заволокло удовольствием, но никто не смог бы винить его за то, что не продержался долго, когда он тонул в темной напряженности глаз Каса. Каса, который, похоже, видел и запоминал каждое мгновение достижения Дином блаженства.

Руки Каса поглаживали его и после, не обращая внимания на влагу.

Когда руки подогнулись Дин упал на него, хрипло дыша, но Кас, казалось, не имел ничего против.

– Приношу извинения, что не остался на своей стороне кровати, – прошептал Кас.

Дин посмотрел на него. Кас и правда выглядел извиняющимся, но еще в его взгляде теперь была искра надежды, словно, возможно, он желал, чтобы все это не было случайностью.

Нет, не было.

– Можешь в любое время пробираться на мою половину кровати, – Дин надеялся, что пока этого будет достаточно. Судя по ленивой улыбке Каса, так и было.

 

(– О боже мой, – бормотал Сэм, еще глубже зарываясь головой под подушку. Господи, почему он просто не предложил снять вторую комнату?)


End file.
